It's Never So Simple As That
by Heartfelt Death
Summary: Harry runs away to live in Forks, Washington, America. Just Muggles there, right? read to know! Harry PotterTwilight xover: don't read if u haven't read Twilight. HarryJacob
1. Flight

**TITLE: **It's Never So Simple As That

**AUTHOR: **Heartfelt Death

**RATED: **M

**SUMMARY: **Harry Potter is fed up with being the Boy Who Lived, so he runs away to America and settles in Forks, Washington. It's all Muggles, right? No more funny business…except the fact that some of the locals are vampires and werewolves. (Harry Potter – Twilight cross over)

**DISCLAIMER: **Yea. I wish.

**-------hphphphp-------**

**CHAPTER ONE: **Flight

**-------hphphphp-------**

Green eyes flicked over a small room in 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, Britain. Round glasses were pushed back up a nose, and untidy black hair was flicked away from the eyes. The owner turned, taking in the sparse room for the last time. A snow white owl hooted softly and impatiently, urging the tan boy to get a move on with her huge golden eyes.

"Yea, yea…ok girl, let's go." Harry Potter had already moved the rest of his things downstairs silently, each creak making him cringe with the fear of waking his relatives up. All that was left to take down was himself and Hedwig.

Walking down the sidewalk with his trunk and owl, he stopped at the neighborhood park. He waited patiently and was soon rewarded with a triple-decker, comic-book-purple bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus…" The green eyed sixteen year old zoned out after that, getting on the magical bus and telling the conductor he wanted the Leaky Caldron. When they arrived at the pub, he quietly got his things and went inside, booking a one bed room.

Inside, he opened Hedwig's cage, petting her soft feathers and letting her nip his fingers affectionately. "Go on, Hedwig. This will be your last chance to hunt those silly British mice and rats. Maybe the American ones'll be more of a challenge." The snowy owl hooted cheerfully in response, flying out the window the boy opened for her.

He checked the time, settling on the creaking bed. 3:07. The Witching Hour. A small smile played across his lips at the thought as he sank into the warm darkness of the night and sleep.

**-------hphphphp-------**

Harry scrunched his eyes against the red light pulling him from sleep. Opening his depthless green orbs just worsened the urge to kill the sun.

He shoved his glasses back into place on his nose, running a hand through his untidy hair.

Looking blearily around, he saw a flight attendant smiling sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there was no other way to wake you."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "It's no problem. Are we in Washington yet?"

The flight attendant nodded, apparently relieved that she hadn't angered a customer. She smiled before turning to help another passenger with their bags.

Harry heaved himself up, stretching, and felt excitement rush through his body. He was away from the hellish life of the press on his tail, people asking for autographs, wanting him to knock them up so they could have his child…he suppressed a shudder at the last thought.

Many of the Muggles stared as he walked through the airport after picking up a disgruntled Hedwig. He then grabbed his trunk and sighed.

At Mr. Ollivander's, he had explained what he was going to do, and was given, with many wishes of good luck, an unregistered wand. After he'd gotten that, he had gone to Gringotts and withdrawn all money, trading it in for Muggle money. He'd then used his new wand to shrink the money and had stowed the millions of pounds, traded later for millions of dollars, in a small plastic baggy in a secret compartment in his trunk.

The goblins had eyed him suspiciously when he'd made the huge transaction, and it was only a matter of time before they told the press about what he'd done.

_But no need to worry about that. Now, I'm living in a small, rainy, completely Muggle town. _He smiled. No one would ever find him.

The taxi drive was a fairly silent one on his part. The driver constantly jabbered, talking about political issues, how much he hated President Bush, Hurricane Katrina, how he hated Bush, the Iraq war, and how much he hated Bush. Harry's only contributions were nods and "hmm"s here and there. Finally, they arrived at the hotel in Forks, and Harry gladly left the cab.

After setting Hedwig free, he let jet lag take over, rescheduling himself over the next few days.

**-------hphphphp-------**

"Good morning! You must be Mr. Potter." An elderly woman sat behind the reception desk at Forks High.

Harry nodded, smiling at the woman. This place was _perfect; _small, secluded, and best of all: Muggles _only. _

"Okay, well, Mr. Potter – "

"Harry."

She smiled. "_Harry, _this is Edward Cullen. Edward will be your tour guide."

Harry held his hand out, but received no handshake in return, reminding him ironically of how he'd turned down Malfoy's friendship. Letting his hand drop, he looked the other boy over. Light, auburn-brown hair; chiseled, inhumanly handsome features; deathly pale skin and lavender purple circles under his eyes. But, weirder than any of that, butterscotch eyes.

Edward frowned and motioned for Harry to follow him. Once out of the front office, Harry said, "So, what kind of extracurriculars you got?" Harry sighed sadly on the inside at the prospect of playing a Muggle sport, since he was unable to play Quidditch.

"Not much. Small town." Edward stared at him, his eyes hard, but said nothing.

"Merlin's pants, what? Did I say something?"

Edward shook his head and said, "Come on, lunch is about to start. You can sit in Biology where I usually sit; I have something to do."

Harry watched Edward, wondering why he was so mysterious…and why the hell all the kids stared at him as he followed to a class room. _At least it's just because I'm new and not because I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived. _He scowled, a pang of guilt hitting him, guilt of leaving the Wizarding world behind to deal with Voldemort…but they needed to learn how to fight for their fucking selves, not dump it on a kid when he somehow survives the Killing Curse.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Harry looked up from his dark thoughts to find that Edward now had a girl, who was quite pretty, holding hands with him. He smiled, still half in his thoughts, and held his hand out.

"Harry Potter."

She did a double take. "You're a Brit! That's so cool!" She shook his hand. "Bella Swan."

Harry forced a smile and trailed after the couple, still thinking about everyone he'd left. Ron and Hermione, probably already making marriage plans…poor Remus…

Harry's heart clenched at the thought of the last Marauder, the last tie to his father. Remus was now all alone, alone when the full moon rose and turned him into the werewolf he hated so much. Tears pricked his green eyes.

"Hey, Harry, are you okay?" He blinked the unshed tears away and nodded to Bella.

"Yea, yea…'m fine." He attempted to smile. She threw him a worried glance, turning to sit down with some kids. Harry sat down in the empty section of the table still brooding, not noticing Edward joining him.

"Where are you from?"

Harry considered the question. "Depends on what you mean. Where did I live most my life? Where's my home? What part of what country?"

"All."

Harry frowned but answered. "I lived ten years of my life in the cupboard under the stairs of my aunt and uncle's house after my parents were murdered, and then about five or six years in the smallest bedroom they had. My home is the boarding school I used to go to before I ran away. And I've no clue where Hogwarts is."

Edward stared at him. "How can you go somewhere and not know where it is?"

Harry shrugged. "Magic…I guess." He smiled a bit.

**-------hphphphp-------**

Edward had left soon after their conversation, along with a girl and another boy who were just as mysterious as him, and just as pale. That left Bella to take Harry to Biology.

She quickly explained the situation to the teacher before showing the green eyed boy where they were going to sit.

The teacher handed out papers on blood types and handed them all the equipment needed to prick themselves like they had last year, giving instructions.

"Uh, do you think I could leave?" Bella looked slightly faint.

The teacher looked at her, then seemed to remember something. "Ah, yes, and take Mr. Potter with you." Bella rose and left, taking her stuff.

Harry followed. "What was that about?"

"Sorry, I just get faint around blood." She glared out into the parking lot. "I knew there was a reason he skipped out on me."

Harry sighed and sat down, propping himself against the side of the main building. Sleep slowly began to engulf him.

_Harry wandered a fog shrouded maze, the silence pressing in on him. Things scuttled back and forth behind him. Suddenly he found himself in the center of the maze, in a graveyard, Voldemort holding the Tri-Wizard Tournament Cup, his bone white wand pointed at Cedric, his parents, and Sirius._

"_NO! CEDRIC RUN! MUM! MUM, DAD!" The three of them fell to the ground, three flashes of green killing them. Voldemort's high-pitched laughter filled the cold, dead air. He turned his wand to Sirius._

_Tears streamed down his face as he was held back, the Death Eaters laughing. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! SIRIUS!" Bellatrix slit her cousin's throat, laughing._

_Remus appeared, turning into a werewolf and attacking everyone, getting himself killed. All around Harry, his friends fought and died, all while he was tied to a statue. Ron and Hermione fell, Ron still holding her in death. Tonks fell, Moody, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley…he screamed, but no one heard him._

_He watched his little sister, Ginny, die, and he watched Seamus and Neville die fighting to protect each other. Neville, the boy who could have been in Harry's place, the boy who deserved to have parents as much as Harry did._

_The fighting stopped, and the only ones left were the Death Eaters and Voldemort._

_The snake like man stepped up, walking on all of Harry's friends and family. He hissed in Parseltongue, "You have lost everything dear to you, Potter. Soon, you will lose your life." A pale finger touched his lightning bolt scar, and he screamed in agony and pain…slipping into death…_

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

He shot up, sweat pouring from his pores, his eyes overflowing with tears. Bella was standing over him, Edward watching in the back ground.

"S…sorry," He gulped in huge breaths, panting, the horrors of the nightmare lingering in his mind. "Jet lag…I guess." He closed his eyes and shuddered, tears still making their way down his face.

"Edward, I'm taking him home. He can't stay here like this." He felt a hand pull him up and opened his eyes as he was led to a huge red truck. He climbed in, leaning his forehead against the cold glass, his burning scar being soothed.

Neither talked, except Bella to find where he lived, which wasn't but three blocks from her house.

The silence was broken again by Bella. "If, you don't mind…what were you dreaming about? You kept talking in your sleep, calling for your mom and dad, for someone named Cedric and someone named Sirius. And you kept murmuring other names until right before you woke up, where you kept screaming. And you were hissing like a snake." She looked at him worriedly.

"I…" He sighed. "There's a murderer, a mass murderer, running amuck in England. A long time ago, he heard something that led him to believe that to take over the world, he had to kill me, because otherwise I would stop him, I would kill him. So he murdered my parents, and attempted to kill me, but…something went wrong. My mother sacrificed herself for me, so I had an ancient protection residing in me. When he tried to kill me, it left me with only this scar." He pushed his bangs up. "He…fled, you could say, and hid for ten years. I was only one at the time.

"I was sent to my aunt and uncle's house, who hated me and…people like me. They starved me and beat me, but since my aunt and mother were sisters, the protection ran through my aunt's blood. So I had to stay there. I should've stayed there, but I ran away.

"Anyways, my first year at the boarding school I went to, the murderer tried to kill me with the help of one of the teachers. The second year, I was attacked by the murderer again, along with a huge relative to snakes. Third year, I found that someone, Sirius, was an accused murderer, and that he was the one who sold my parents to the mass murderer. But in truth, he was my father's best friend, and he was framed by someone who used to be friends with him, Remus, and my father, named Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew, nicknamed Wormtail, sold my parents out. Sirius was my godfather. But before we could turn Wormtail in, he escaped and so we had to save Sirius and help him escape before they sent him back to prison or killed him." Harry took a deep breath, images clouding over his sight of the road before them. "In fourth year, someone entered me into a tournament, a deadly one. I was the fourth contestant, and there were only supposed to be three. The other contestants were a Bulgarian from another boarding school, a French girl from a boarding school, and Cedric, from my school. We fought huge, deadly creatures, rescued friends from the bottom of a lake, and had to get through a maze filled with creatures that could eat you whole. At the center of the maze was the cup that you had to get to win. The French and Bulgarian contestants forfeited earlier in the maze, so it was just me and Cedric. We decided to take the cup at the same time, since it would be a victory for our school either way. The murderer showed up though, and told Wormtail to 'kill the spare'. Cedric was dead before I could do anything. The murderer summoned his followers, and dueled me. I barely escaped." A shuddering breath left the boy. "Fifth year. The murderer was back, but most everyone refused to believe that it was so. No one believed me. The year went by, and I taught a secret class so we could defend ourselves against the murderer. Then I found that the murderer had my godfather and was torturing him. Five others, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, and myself ran to save him, but it was just a lure to get me to get something for the murderer. We fought his followers, and then those who are on my side came to save us, Sirius included. But Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix, killed him. That was just a few months ago.

"My nightmare was about them. I was in the maze, and then I saw my parents, Cedric, and Sirius. I watched them get killed, then I was tied to a statue and forced to watch my entire family die. Then the murderer came up and tortured me. That's why I was screaming." He continued to stare out the window as it began to drizzle.

Bella stopped the truck in front of the small, one floor house Harry'd bought. "That's horrible…" she whispered.

Harry smiled sadly. "It's my life. It always has been. I'm the Boy Who Lived, the one who survived an attack from Voldemort. I'm the Savior, the one who's supposed to save everyone from him. It was a task given to me the instant I was born." He looked over at her. "I'm just running away from it." He got out of the truck. "Would you like to come in?"

Bella nodded, trying to take in all that had happened to this boy, who was told to kill someone at the age of sixteen.

Harry hung his keys on a key rack, along with his jacket. "Welcome to the humble abode of Harry Potter."

The living room didn't have much in it. A couch, a TV, a very strange looking radio, a fire place. A hoot came from the corner and a snowy owl landed on Harry's outstretched arm. No photos lined the walls. An album of some sort lay open on the mantelpiece above the fire next to a small flower pot filled with green powder.

"What would you like to drink?" Harry asked as he pet the owl.

"Um, water would be nice." Harry smiled and turned, walking into the kitchen while talking softly to the majestic bird.

Bells moved towards the album, picking it up. It was filled with pictures, but they _moved._ The first one was of a couple holding a little baby. The man had round glasses, brown eyes and untidy black hair, the woman had brilliant green eyes and fiery red hair, and the infant had untidy black hair and green eyes. Bella smiled at the picture, though she was a little disconcerted with the fact that they moved.

The next picture was of the same couple, but on their wedding day. A black haired man was laughing, clapping the groom on the back. She wondered who it was.

The other pictures were those of Harry and other people. There was a picture of Harry in black robes and a gold and scarlet scarf wrapped around his neck, standing between a girl with curly hair and a boy with bright red hair, all three laughing. There were red haired twins, blowing something up; a blond, dreamy eyed girl; a scarred, pleasant looking man with light brown hair and slightly golden eyes; a freckled Irish boy; a handsome boy holding an odd looking ball; a group of kids standing behind Harry in a room with mirrors lining the walls like a dance room; a red haired girl waving; a grizzled man with one large electric blue eye that swiveled on its own; the black haired man with an arm around Harry, odd tattoos visible through his half open shirt; and many others. The last picture was of a group of people, Harry's parents standing next to the scarred, brown haired man and the black haired man. The grizzled man was there, along with a few others she'd seen in previous photos, but many were unfamiliar. Underneath was a caption that read: _The Order of the Phoenix._

The next page held no photos except the ones attached to the newspaper clippings. They moved and so did the headlines. There were many, one called _Potter Plotter?, _another called _Dumbledore: Daft or Dangerous?_ There were also articles about breakouts from a prison called Azkaban, pictures of insane people, particularly a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella shuddered, but one article caught her eye. She read the date. _8-4-2007. _

**THE BOY WHO VANISHED**

_Our famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, has vanished! A friend of his went to his Muggle relatives' house to see Mr. Potter, to find that he'd been missing for three days. Remus Lupin, the friend of Potter's and a werewolf, tells us that "Harry is responsible and probably just wanted to get away from the limelight."_

_But we at the _Daily Prophet _believe that Potter is running away. I myself was contacted by the goblins of Gringotts just yesterday and they have informed me that on August 1st, Potter entered Gringotts and withdrew all money in his vault, and any items were given to Potter, who shrank them and stowed them in his pockets. They also tell me that he traded all his Galleons and Sickles and Knuts for Muggle money._

_As of this moment, the Order of the Phoenix is searching for Potter in likely, and unlikely, places. We've gotten confirmation through a secure source that the Death Eaters are also on the move and on the look out for Potter. You-Know-Who grows stronger by the day my readers. I'm afraid that, should it be the case that young Potter has indeed abandoned us, we must be very careful. Keep safe, and make sure that if you see Mr. Potter you contact Albus Dumbledore immediately._

Bella stared at the article. What did they mean? What was going on?

She jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder.

Green eyes glared from behind round glasses into her brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry…it was open and I – "

"Curiosity killed the cat," he whispered, taking the photo album and laying it on the mantelpiece again. He turned back to her, debating with himself.

"Well, you've already seen too much, so I guess a little more knowledge won't hurt…but if death follows me like it usually does, I'll have to erase your memory." He sat with a sigh, looking ancient. He handed her the glass of water, sipping some of his Earl Gray tea with lemon.

"Well…" He looked up at her, green eyes piercing her soul. "I'm a wizard."

**-------hphphphp-------**

Yesh, so, this is such a cool cross over in my opinion. But if you haven't read _Twilight, _I suggest you don't read the next chapter until you do read _Twilight. _It's the other book. Sooooooo, please review! I love you all! And, YES, I am working on T4 and the Cross Over…AND Taming the Animal…garh.

Heartfelt Death


	2. Werewolf

**TITLE: **It's Never So Simple As That

**AUTHOR: **Heartfelt Death

**RATED: **M

**SUMMARY: **Harry Potter is fed up with being the Boy Who Lived, so he runs away to America and settles in Forks, Washington. It's all Muggles, right? No more funny business…except the fact that some of the locals are vampires and werewolves. (Harry Potter – Twilight cross over)

**DISCLAIMER: **Yea. I wish.

**-------hphphphp-------**

**CHAPTER TWO: **Werewolf

**-------hphphphp-------**

**LAST TIME: **_"Well…" He looked up at her, green eyes piercing her soul. "I'm a wizard."_

**-------hphphphp-------**

Bella stared for a long time.

"What?"

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm a wizard. I couldn't believe it myself when Hagrid told me. I was only eleven, and I was being introduced to the Wizarding world. You see, the murderer, Lord Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, is a Dark wizard. He hopes to rid the world of Muggles – non-magic folk such as yourself – and Mudbloods, or Muggle-borns and also half-bloods like me. He's a hypocrite. He's a half blood himself. His mother was pureblooded, his father a Muggle. Anyway, Riddle heard a prophecy that a child born to a couple who had thrice defied him as the seventh month dies would be the downfall of the Dark Lord, and he believed that it would be me. So, come in, _Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra, _my parents are dead." He looked up to see her bewildered expression and sighed again, a weary sad smile gracing his lips. "Are you following well enough?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really. But I think Edward would follow better."

Harry stood. "Well, sure, let's invite the whole of Forks over so that they can find out who I am and blab it all the way back to London. Maybe Tom'll find me first and kill me mercifully."

"No! Just Edward and his family! They're…they have secrets too."

Harry watched her carefully. "And you know these secrets?"

Bella didn't say anything. Harry chuckled darkly. "If they keep my secret I'll keep theirs. Seriously, I'm not afraid of them. I've fought a Dark Lord multiple times, killed a basilisk and got poisoned by it, I've fought a dragon, rescued people from mermaids, gotten past a sphinx, lured a werewolf away from myself after going back in time, I've gotten beat over the head by my uncle and again by a rogue Bludger, I've ridden a hippogryph, I've rescued an accused murderer, watched people die, broken into the Ministry of Magic, and a number of other deadly things. How bad can it be?"

She gawked. "All those creatures are real?"

"Bloody hell, they are."

"Are…are there vampires?"

"Yea. Never met one, but we learned just the littlest bit about them in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We learned there are different species of vampires, just like there's different species of werewolves. One of my father's best friends is a werewolf. Poor Moony."

Bella debated with herself. "Well, Edward…is a vampire. So is his family."

Harry stared. "Okay. That's all?"

"Yea…"

"Well, let me give you a tour." He helped her up. "Then we can dish dirt on me to your pet vampire." Bella glared at the choice of words, and Harry just grinned cheekily.

"The kitchen. Not very scary." Pots and pans and dishes were all cleaning themselves, glasses rearranging, a kitchen broom swept dirt out the back door.

"Bathroom…guest room…and my room." He opened the last door, revealing a dark red room with orangey-golds. There was a black draped bed. Gold and scarlet banners with rearing lions and the words "GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" on them were on the walls, poster sized moving pictures of a team on broomsticks, all of them in gold and scarlet uniforms, laughing, Harry in the front, holding up a miniscule golden ball that fluttered in his palm accompanying the banners.

"Wow." She looked around. "Be my interior designer?"

Harry laughed. "Maybe. I can do House themes pretty well."

"House themes?"

"At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we have four Houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, named after the four Founders: Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. I was in Gryffindor. I almost made it into Slytherin, but I begged the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor instead. I don't like the Slytherins."

"Oh."

"Still not following, are we?" She shook her head. "Ok, well, let's go see that pet vampire of yours."

**-------hphphphp-------**

"Hello, Edward." Harry smirked, taking in the huge house. "We came to dish some dirt on each other. Bella knows your secret, she knows mine, and I know yours. Let's fit you in the loop."

Edward glared at the boy. "What secret?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, vampy boy."

Edward growled.

"Oh, so scared. I'm trembling with fear." Harry looked at the pissed vampire. "Seriously, mate, take a chill pill. I just came by to tell you I'm a wizard. Merlin."

Edward's anger was engulfed by surprise. "No wonder you smell different. And you have strange thoughts and memories."

Harry whipped his wand out and shoved it under Edward's neck. "You stay out of my head, vampire. It's one of the few sanctuaries allowed to me, and at any time a Dark Lord can get in there anyways. So stay. Out. _Expelliarmus!_"

Edward was thrown back, and soon six other vampires surrounded him. Edward stood, glaring at Harry. The green eyed boy just sneered.

"That was a harmless spell. But since this wand is unregistered, the Cruciatus Curse won't get me behind bars."

The other vampires growled, but even so, a man stepped forth. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Tell him to keep out of my head. Then I won't torture him."

"Harry, Edward, stop! Edward can't help but read minds! Alice can't help but see the future."

"Fine!" he spat. "I've got to send Moony something anyways. I'll just leave you and your pet vampire here to plot my death like so many others."

Harry Apparated to just outside his wards in his backyard.

**-------hphphphp-------**

Green eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping his lips. Already he'd made enemies, and he'd only been there for a week or two.

"I wish someone was here…someone I knew." He muttered. An idea tickled his brain and he hefted himself up off the bed, moving into the living room. He grabbed some Floo Powder, but froze, feeling eyes on him. When he looked out the window, he looked into a pair of butterscotch and a pair of brown eyes. They couldn't get closer than two feet to his house. No wonder he hadn't woken to knocking.

He ignored the two and threw the powder into the fire, green flames springing up instantly. He kneeled before them and stuck his head in, saying, "12 Grimauld Place!"

Fireplaces spun before his eyes as he was connected to the Black House, where he thought Remus might be hiding. The house came into view and he shouted, "Moony! Moony! Come on, Moony!"

Footsteps sounded from the stairs and he braced himself to pull back if it was anyone but Remus.

"Harry?" Remus appeared from the shadows, relief shining from every pore. "Harry, where did you go? I – "

"I can't tell you, but I'm in desperate need of a friend. Please, come live with me for a bit. Please."

The older man looked around, checking to see if the coast was clear. "Okay, but I'll need clothes and I'll need to leave a note. I won't say anything about you though," he assured the protesting boy.

Harry nodded and watched Remus disappear. Five minutes later, Harry was sticking a hand through the fire and grabbing a trunk, his other hand grabbing Remus'.

As soon as they were through, Harry hugged Remus. "Moony, I missed you so much. I'm sorry I run away. I just had to."

"It's okay, Harry, really. I knew you contact me when you were ready."

Harry looked up, guilt in his eyes. "I also wanted to be there for you when the moon rose."

Remus smiled and ruffled the boy's untidy hair. "Just like your father in so many ways. But I'll tell you, you have your mother's huge heart. Your shell is your father's, but _you _are your mother. The only physical representation is your eyes." Hands cupped Harry's face, and tawny eyes stared into viridian. "How I miss them. I'm so grateful that you've survived."

"I miss Padfoot. I know what was between you. I'm so sorry I got him killed." He buried his face in his surrogate father's chest, sobbing.

"Harry, Harry, it's not you're fault. It was his own. He asked for it. And Bellatrix is the one who pushed him through that veil, not you. All of the horrors you know are Voldemort's fault."

He sniffed. "Yea, good thing there's no Dementors here."

Remus' voice was laced with surprise. "Really? Where are we?"

"America."

"Hmmm."

Harry pulled away and said, "Come on, let's get you fitting in with Muggles. Then we'll go out and have dinner." A grin crept across the sixteen year old's face.

"Oh Merlin. A shopping trip with Harry Potter." Harry laughed as they walked out the door, turning and locking it.

"I've got good taste, I'll let you know!"

"Turning into a Malfoy, are we?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at the werewolf, but a sudden growl immediately put him on the defensive.

Edward stood not five feet away. "No wonder I don't like you that much. You're friends with mutts."

"Edward…"

"Bella, it's fine. He's just a stupid bloodsucker who has neither self control nor any respect for it."

"Harry, I'm sure a vampire that is standing this close to humans and not looking like one is his next meal has plenty of self control."

"You have more Moony. Come on." He glared at Edward, his wand trained on the vampire. "If I get back and you're still here, then I will _Avada Kedavra _your pigment challenged ass faster than you can say Quidditch."

"Harry!"

"He's on my property. He could be a Death Eater for all I know." He turned and stalked off, Remus following.

"Harry, that wasn't nice – "

"He got in my head! I don't care whether or not it was nice, I don't like people in my head." He came up to a small black car with scarlet and gold flames across the sides. "Get in." The drive to Seattle was fairly silent.

Harry sighed as he pulled into a parking space. "I'm sorry, Moony. It's just…I don't know. He immediately wasn't friendly, and then he's somehow in my head. I don't need a million people in my bloody head."

"I understand Harry. I know the feeling." He clapped Harry on the back and smiled, before looking out the windshield at the shopping mall. "Shall we? I want to see that good taste of yours."

Harry smiled slightly and got out, locking the car doors with the clicker. They headed into the mall, people giving Moony weird looks, but not thinking much about it. It was the big city, you know? He was probably just some convention nerd on his way somewhere.

They passed many stores, and went into only a few, such as Spencer's, Hot Topics, and some others that caught their eyes. They also went into Borders and F.Y.E., coming out a few hours later, laden with bags and good spirit.

"Haha! Oh Merlin, did you see that lady checking you out Moony?" Harry doubled over, laughing at his friend.

Remus had gone and changed into some of his new clothes in one of the bathrooms before they went to the food court to grab a bite to eat, and while they were eating, many of the Muggle women and even a few teenage girls were checking him out. They saw his style, which was oldish-punk-goth-rock, saw the scars on his body, and his calm attitude and had immediately gone on total bad boy hottie alert. Even a few guys took notice.

"That wasn't funny! I hated people staring at me like that…like I was prey or something!" Remus pouted as he put his bags in the trunk, slouching and sticking very close to the car as some giggles floated their way. Unfortunately, his statement just made Harry laugh harder.

"It's 'cause you _are _prey to them! You're just another guy to hook and seduce." He put on a girly face and giggled, wiggling his fingers at Remus, which were quickly batted away as they got in the car.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop." Harry started the car and drove out of the shopping mall. The silence was broken only once they got headed towards Forks.

"You gotta admit, that one emo boy looked like he wanted to do you right there on the table, using that spaghetti sauce as lu-" Remus promptly smacked Harry upside the head, making him shut up as he avoided hitting another car.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Harry pulled up next to his yard, smiling in lieu of the disappearance of Edward from his lawn.

"Come on, Moony, I wanna see what I might turn into as an animagus!" He hopped out of the car, grabbing his share of the bags and rushing to the door. He unlocked the door, tossed the bags on the floor, and ran to his room, snatching a thick book from the bedside table. Then he returned to the living room to find Remus missing.

"Moony? Oi, Moony!" Harry checked the rest of his house, wondering where the hell the werewolf could've gotten to. Movement from the corner of his eye made him look out the window into the front lawn to see Remus talking with a boy who was obviously Native American by the skin tone.

Going out the door, Harry walked up to the two. "Oi! Moony! I wondered where you'd gone."

He looked at the other boy, his heart stopping before starting up again at ninety miles and hour. The boy had mesmerizing dark eyes and a luscious body. It was muscled, but not too much. His black hair fell to his waist, pulled in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Harry, this is Jacob."

Harry blinked and suppressed a blush while he hoped to Merlin he hadn't gotten a stupid look on his face. He reached forward and shook hands with Jacob.

"I'm Harry Potter." Jacob grinned.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Bella told me that a werewolf was over here. Said the bloodsucker smelled him." Harry immediately liked the guy for calling that stupid pale-assed parasite a bloodsucker.

"I take it you don't like him either, mate?" Jacob shook his head in response. "Well, Moony here is the werewolf."

Jacob turned and began talking to Remus, questioning him about his species of 'wolf and explaining that he himself was a werewolf; it was an obvious thing that Jacob was surprised to find there were other werewolves outside his pack.

Harry watched Jacob, trying to figure why he felt this way about the boy. Okay, well he knew about his sexual preference towards guys and had no qualms with being gay, but still…he'd had flings with Seamus and Dean, and even Neville but none of his feelings for them were the same as he was experiencing right then. And the feelings were making him feel exposed and vulnerable, which he hated. As he thought, his mind slowed and focused on memorizing Jacob's face, each and every muscle, the way his lips moved…

"…and why don't you guys come down to La Plush? I'm sure everyone will be okay with you guys knowing the secret, especially since you're wizards, and a 'wolf." Harry tore his gaze from Jacob to look at Remus for an answer and he shrugged, so Harry shrugged and nodded, the two of them following Jacob's Volkswagon in Harry's car.

_You like him…you want him, don't you? _Harry cried out as pain drilled itself like a freezing cold yet white hot needle through his skull and everything went black.

**-------hphphphp-------**

I'M SORRY I'M SO EVIL! I couldn't help it! If I didn't end it with a cliffy then it would go on forever and I would never update. holds arms out and gives Puss in Boots eyes Forgive me?

Suggestions are welcome at anytime; in fact, I encourage everyone to send me suggestions. I don't care how stupid it might be, or how slutty or whatever. I want suggestions! The more suggestions and reviews and love I get the faster I write!

Heartfelt Death


	3. SORRY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, you guys. This is HeartfeltDeath, and I am no longer going to be on here. You may have noticed I haven't been showing up or updating; that's because I've moved on to , which, in my opinion, is so much better.

So, I bid thee farewell, and I'm sorry that I never finished, or even got started, really, with my stories.

HeartfeltDeath


	4. SRRY!

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing)

Once again, I'd like to say where I've disappeared to, since it didn't show up last time (stupid fucked up thing). Please remove the spaces:

M I B B A . C O M

Great place (though I got banned, and it was a good reason, but I'm working on getting back in, so I might give y'all one last update with my username), but I won't advertise on FFN, since that's sorta rude. Anyways, I catch ya later!

HD aka Kitty


	5. one more an

HEY

HEY! I got my account on Mibba up. Come join in on the fun, or just view my profile. :) I have fun videos waiting for you! And any MCR fans are welcome to read my Frerard story, "Come, Angels Of Unknown". I even have art for it. Translate this into your address bar and come visit me:

member (dot) mibba (dot) com (slash) 42946 (slash)

Also, I MIGHT put up one or two of my HP stories…if, IF I do, it's unlikely that I will update regularly. Sorry.

Heartfelt Death / she will be loved


End file.
